From Imaginary Friend To A Night Fury? (Better Version)
by Blazefire19
Summary: This is a replacement of my original story, so some reviews would be wonderful. Bing Bong isn't forgotten, but transformed into a dragon. A Night Fury. Along his journey in a new world, he comes face to face with a young clumsy Viking boy called Hiccup and they form a friendship. Will Bing Bong remember what it is like to have a friend again?
1. Being Forgotten and Transformed

**Okay, this is a better version of my first story, including Chapter 1. I hope you like this version better! Please review again to those who did and favorite this story, too! :)**

00000000000000

Bing Bong knew that he was close to being forgotten. It was highly doubtful that he would ever see Riley again. He turned to Joy, who was just about to give up into getting out of the Memory Dump.

He held out his hand. "Come on. I got a feeling about this one," He said, smiling a bit and having a plan in mind at what he was going to do. Joy nodded as they got back into the wagon and began to sing the song again and shooting out of the dump. Bing Bong encouraged Joy to sing louder and shut his eyes tightly. _I'm sorry Joy and Riley,_ he thought sadly as he jumped off the wagon and landed back into the Memory Dump and watched Joy soar out and land on the cliff edge. He could already feel himself disappearing. Joy glanced downward and saw with horror that he hadn't come out with her.

"Go save Riley!" He cheered happily, jumping up and down. He stopped jumping as his vision began to fade. "Take her to the moon for me, okay?" he asked, the last thing he saw was Joy's grief-stricken face. Then there was nothing.

0000000000000

Bing Bong felt like he was floating in mid-air as darkness pressed around him, clouding his vision. For some reason, he could still breath. Why wasn't he forgotten completely? Suddenly there was a bright light and a voice spoke.

"Bing Bong," It said in an echoey sound.

"Wh-who are you?" said Bing Bong nervously as he looked around for the source of the noise.

"You do not need to know who I am really called, but I am the spirit that guides Riley and her Emotions through life, and I saw your sacrifice to help Riley return to her normal happy self, and decided that you deserve a second chance at life, but not as an Imaginary Friend," The voice explained.

"But why? And where are you going to send me?" Bing Bong asked in confusion, still trying to see who is speaking.

"I shall send you to a world where two races are battling for life and death. They have no understanding of each other's sides. One side uses teeth and claws. The other uses swords and shields. You shall be sent to the side who has teeth and claws, and turned into a being that is the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Use this chance of life wisely, and try to bring these worlds together, for it breaks my heart to see them fight."

Bing Bong felt nervous and slightly bothered at being turned into something that everybody fears. "But why can't you send me there as my original form?" He questioned.

The voice sighed. "Because nobody should see the truth about their emotions inside their head just yet, not until there is a breaking point in the story that is about to unfold. Now, good luck, and may you unite the two races." The voice said, fading away.

Bing Bong felt scared again as the light grew even brighter, then it burst all around him as strange spirit animals floated everywhere. Bing Bong was amazed at all the different kinds. Even strange flying reptilian creatures where in these lights. Some big, and some small. He turned his head as one sleek broad-headed reptilian animal with 60 wing-span landed in front of him, staring into his eyes. _What is this creature?_ He thought in wonder. Bing Bong suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air, and felt himself starting to change, pain going through his body.

He let out a loud scream that strangely turned into a roar, and everything went black.

00000000000000

 **I hope this chapter was better and more detailed than when I first wrote it! :)**


	2. A New Friend

Bing-Bong groaned as he opened his eyes. Birds chirped through the air as he looked around and saw...trees? "What the," Bing-Bong muttered as he got up on his feet. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. Trees were all around him. He looked down at his feet, but instead of their usual pink color, they were black!

"What the-?" He cried in shock and stumbled backward. "What happened to me?" Bing-Bong cried out. He noticed a small pond nearby and looked into it. A strange broad face looked back at him. It was night-black, with green eyes, and with pointed ears. "That can't be right, it isn't me!" Bing-Bong said in confusion. He tried splashing at the water, to see if the strange creature will go away. The creature continued to stare back at him. "No, no, no!" Bing-Bong yelled as he stumbled around on his four paws. He glanced behind him, and saw a finned tail.

That's when he let out a very loud scream that echoed through the woods, sending birds screeching and flying away.

"What did you do to me, creators?" screamed Bing-Bong. "I was supposed to be forgotten in that abyss, not turned into this! This isn't right!" He tried clawing at himself, but it didn't work. He sighed heavily. How was he going to change back? Then he heard a female giggle and he turned his head sharply to come face to face with a very strange reptilian creature. She looked at him curiously. "What are you screaming about? Haven't you always looked that way?" she asked, laughing a bit. He frowned at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And most importantly, what am I?"

"I'm Freya!" she said in her excited voice. "And I'm a Deadly Nadder!"

He stared blankly at her. "Come again?" He asked. "A Deadly Nadder! Surely you know what a Nadder is!" Freya said, looking at him in confusion. "Uh, no, I don't," Bing-Bong answered.

Freya laughed. "Well, a Nadder is a type of dragon, and that's what you are and what I am!" She said, puffing out her chest.

"Okay, Nadder. But what kind of dragon am I?" Bing-Bong asked, still wondering.

"You're a Night Fury, of course. One of the rarest dragon species in the world, and noted by their blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and intelligence. They're also for being known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" Freya answered excitedly, as though she were a walking dictionary.

Bing-Bong thought about this for a brief moment. He just didn't feel right in this body. He's supposed to be the lovable Imaginary Friend, not a man-eating, unholy death offspring overgrown lizard! But then, he sadly remembered that he was forgotten in Riley's mind, so this was the form he had to use at the moment. But then, suddenly, a huge bellowing roar echoed through the forest, making Bing-Bong jump in alarm.

"What in the world is that?" He cried out, glancing at Freya, whose pupils slitted slightly and she looked into the sky. "Our Queen is hungry," She said, something that confused him. "What Queen?" He asked.

Freya glanced at him. She somehow, looked different with her slitted eyes. "She's the mother of all dragons. As long as we keep her fed, she lets us live," she said in an almost emotionless voice. "We all fear her."

"But, why don't you leave, and seek a new life elsewhere?" Bing-Bong asked, not liking this "Queen" dragon person at all. "We're all connected to her. None of us can leave, unless it's on a raid," she explained. "You can come back to the nest with me and see for yourself." She then took off into the sky, flapping her wings.

"Wait, I don't know how to fly!" Called Bing-Bong in a worried voice. Freya looked down at him. "Just flap your wings, and use your dragon instincts!" She continued flying into the air.

Bing-Bong was a bit scared. He never flew before. He took a deep breath, and raised his wings, and brought them down. He let out a cry of shock as he zoomed into the air, the wind rushing into his face. "Level out!" Cried Freya beside him. Bing-Bong quickly spread out his wings and suddenly, he was able to balance himself. He glided gently over the trees, which gradually gave way to ocean. His eyes widened in wonder. He had never seen the world this way before.

"Race you!" Freya said, suddenly back to her playful mode. Bing-Bong smiled, as he watched her fly ahead, and sped up, going ahead of her. The two continued flying beside each other. "That was fun," Bing-Bong said, glancing at Freya who laughed. "Tell me about the other species of dragons. I'd like to know!" he said excitedly.

"Well," Freya said, thinking. There's the Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Zippleback, Gronkle, Skrill, Nadders (Like Me), Stormcutters, and many other species out there that hadn't even been discovered yet!" "Wow, I never knew there was that many species," Bing-Bong said in amazement. He was quite glad to have a friend at the moment. He glanced ahead and saw that they were approaching a thick blanket of fog. "Uh, Freya?" he said.

"What?"

"We're heading toward fog!" He said nervously.

"We're almost at the nest," Freya answered. "I'll guide you." The duo flew through the fog, past broken ships and rock stacks. Bing-Bong glanced upward and saw a gigantic voclano/mountain ahead. "This is it," Freya called. "We're here!" They flew through the mountain cave and Bing-Bong's mouth opened in complete shock and amazement.

 **This is my first time writing. I shall try to post another chapter eventually. The reason why I chose to write this is because there are not many Bing-Bong stories out there. So here it is!**


	3. The Dragon Nest

Bing Bong stared in amazement at what was inside the nest. Hundreds of dragons from Nadders, Gronkles, Nightmares, Terrors, and Zipplebacks (Bing Bong was _slightly_ disturbed by the fact that the Zippleback was a two-headed dragon, something Freya failed to mention) were either flying around or sitting in the rock crevices and caves surrounding a huge smoke-filled pit.

"Welcome to the Queen's Nest." Freya said, looking at him. "I've never seen anything like this before!" Bing Bong exclaimed, staring around him in wonder. Other dragons glanced up and noticed this strange new arrival. One Nightmare flew downward into the smoke, and approached something huge in the pit.

"We've got a visitor, my Queen," the Nightmare said in a harsh female voice.

"What is it?" Said a deep, low growl.

"It appears to be a Night Fury," said the Nightmare.

"I'm going to see this new dragon for myself. Go back to your nest," The voice said, and the being rose up from the hole.

Freya flew toward him. "What do you think?" She asked. "It's quite something, and a little bit intimidating," Bing Bong answered. "But I'll try to get used to it." He suddenly felt a low rumbling, and some of the dragons crept back into their nests. "What's happening?" Said Bing Bong fearfully, looking around. "The Queen is coming," Freya answered, looking down. "Look."

A giant dragon's head rose up from the hole. Bing Bong stared, terrified out of his wits. This was the most gigantic and scary-looking dragon he had ever seen in his life ever since Jingles the Clown from the Subconscious.

"Who is this?" the Queen rumbled, looking at him. "He's a new arrival, your highness," Freya answered, staying close to Bing Bong, just in case. "Please let him stay. He has nowhere else to go!"

The Queen dragon thought this through. "Fine," she rumbled. "He can stay. He may also join in our Berk Raid for food tomorrow night. Show him to his nest, Freya." The Queen disappeared in the hole once more.

"Thank you, your highness," Freya said gratefully. She turned to Bing Bong. "You can sleep with me for tonight, if you like," She said, smiling slightly.

"I would like that, Freya," He said, smiling back. The two flew over to Freya's nest, where they settled down next to each other. Bing Bong curled up, still trying to get used to his new dragon form, which has an odd way of sleeping. "By the way, I didn't get your name when we first met," Freya said, looking at him. Bing Bong looked at her, still unsure about wanting to tell her that he wasn't really a dragon at all, just some Imaginary Friend that should be forgotten. _No_ , he thought. _I won't tell her yet. I'll tell her when it is the right time to do it_. "I'm Bing Bong," He answered finally.

"Bing Bong. I like that name. It suits you," She said, smiling at him. "Thanks," He said to her. He then turned around, curled up and fell asleep, hearing Freya's gentle breathing next to him.

 _This has been a most unusual day_ , he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

 **I shall try to post another chapter soon, I promise. I don't own any of these characters! And as you may guess, the Nadder Freya is the future Stormfly! Please fav, follow, and review! I would like that. :)**


	4. Raiding Berk and Shot Down

Bing Bong opened his eyes to the Queen's roar. He had been napping most of the day because the Queen had given him most of the day off since he just arrived yesterday. He looked around to see the dragons getting up from their caves and flying out of the mountain.

"What's happening?" He called out, seeing Freya leaving as well. "We're raiding Berk tonight!" Freya said in an excited voice. "What's Berk?" Bing Bong asked. "It's a Human Viking village a couple miles from here, and we get to raid their food storages! I can't wait to shoot some of those pesky Vikings!" Freya answered, excitement and battle hunger shining in her eyes. Bing Bong felt a little bit nervous about this. He had seen pictures of Vikings drawn by Riley when she told stories about them to him, but he never seen one up close. Then again, it would be interesting to see how the Vikings lived and what they did for a living.

"Can I come with you?" He asked. "Sure! It's gonna be awesome!" Freya squealed. Bing Bong flew up into the air, and the two of them flew out of the mountain toward the village. Soon, Bing Bong can see lights of the Viking village up ahead on an island. "We're here. Get ready to eat fire, Vikings!" Yelled Freya excitedly, her battle ready voice slightly scaring Bing Bong a bit. He and the other dragons ascended upon the Vikings, some of them letting out shouts and frightened yells saying "Dragon Attack!"

Bing Bong flew a couple distances away, not wanting to attack just yet. He watched the dragons as they attacked the Vikings, and steal their food. _This doesn't feel right_ , he thought. But then he saw Freya in front of a Catapult that was about to take her down. "NO!" He cried, and suddenly he dive-bombed very fast and something fiery hot came out of his mouth, blowing up the catapult. The humans yelled as they jumped off the catapult, shouting out "Night Fury! Get down!"

Freya looked at him. "Thanks!" she called out. "No problem!" He yelled back. Bing Bong flew back up into the shadows again.

He then saw another catapult, and narrowed his eyes. He hated those things. Bing Bong did another dive-bomb and shot a plasma blast at the catapult, exploding it to pieces. What he didn't know, was that a familiar Viking boy was setting up his weapon and shot bola ropes into the air.

Sharp pain exploded in the back of Bing Bong's tail, and he let out a loud cry of pain. He heard something break in his tail, and suddenly, he found himself plummeting to the forest floor below. He vaguely heard Freya calling out to him before he slammed into the ground and fell unconscious.


	5. An Act of Mercy

Birds twittered softly in the air, their small voices carried in the wind was the thing Bing Bong awoke to, pain throbbing in the back of his tail. He tried to move, but he felt ropes wrapped around him. "Wha, what happened?" He moaned, as he looked at himself. He was tied up with ropes that had weights at the end.

He struggled, but the throbbing in his head came back, and he let out a moan of pain, and Bing Bong fell unconscious again.

A few minutes later, he grew conscious somebody's voice above him, sounding like a male. Bing Bong felt a small foot pressed against his leg, and he shoved it away, groaning slightly from the pain he still had. He then opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of a young boy with green eyes and brown hair holding a small dagger in a defensive stance, looking right at him. Bing Bong felt fear rising in him, because he felt really defenseless, and was staring death right in the face.

 _Oh, gods, please give this young boy mercy. He looks too young to kill, and he reminds me of Riley in a way_ , Bing Bong prayed silently, closing his eyes and slumping his head down in defeat, awaiting Death's grip.

He suddenly heard a small sigh, then ropes snapping. Bing Bong opened his eyes, shocked at what he saw. _The boy was setting him free_!

Once the ropes came loose, his dragon instincts took over his original instincts of an Imaginary Friend and he pounced on the boy, pinning him against a rock, giving him a death glare. The boy stared back at Bing Bong with great terror in his eyes.

As Bing Bong gazed at the boy, he saw his own terror reflected in the boy's. He couldn't kill him either. Bing Bong then roared directly into the boy's face, and then he turned away and flew off. But not in a way he expected.

He felt really floppy while he was flying, and he slammed into a cliff edge, and fell down into a small cove, crashing to the ground. Bing Bong glanced around, seeing walls of stone surrounding him, trapping him with no ways of flying out without falling. "What happened?" he muttered. "Why can't I fly straight again, like Freya?" _Look at your tail_ , his mind told him. Bing Bong glanced behind, dreading what he saw.

Instead of two tail fins, there was only one. Bing Bong was flightless.


	6. Flightless

Bing Bong stared silently at his half tail fin, despair and fear filling him. How was he going to get back to the nest now? "I'm flightless," he murmured. Suddenly, he heard the Queen's voice in his head.

 _You haven't come back at all, Night Fury_ , she said in his mind.

 _I lost one of my tail fins, so I can't go back. I'm useless to you now!_ Thought Bing Bong harshly, hoping to drive the Queen's voice away.

 _Then I set you free. You are no longer a part of our group_ , The Queen hissed, her voice leaving him. Bing Bong was finally free from the domination and fear of the Queen, but now he couldn't even fly out of the cove. He growled silently. He had to get out of here, and somehow find a new place to live, far away from other dragons and Vikings, where he can live peacefully, despite being crippled from flight. He tried flapping his wings to get out, but he barley made it until he started to fall. Bing Bong managed to grip the rock ledge, then he glided down, landing on the ground.

 _I'll NEVER_ _get out of here!_ he wailed silently after a few more tries of flying and climbing out. He then noticed a fish jump out of the pool in the cove, and he realized that he hadn't eaten since last night. _What does fish taste like, anyway?_ he thought as he approached the pool. Bing Bong waited silently, preparing to try to get a fish. He saw a perch swimming up to the surface, and tried to catch it, but missed completely. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't eat, and he couldn't fly. Maybe he was destined to be forgotten, Night Fury or not.

A small clatter was heard, and he looked up, surprised to see the same Viking boy from earlier. The two stared at each other. The boy tilted his head one way, and Bing Bong copied it. A few more minutes passed, and the boy left, leaving Bing Bong wondering: Why did the boy come back? These thoughts turned around in Bing Bong's mind as he curled up to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

 **I don't own _anything_!**


	7. The Viking Boy Hiccup and a Bond

Bing Bong opened his eyes to a sound of a fish flung into the clearing. _Great, fish are coming out of the pond now_? He thought, since it was not really true. He looked over toward where the sound came from and pricked his ears up in surprise to see the same boy from yesterday, holding a fish in his hands and walking around nervously.

Bing Bong decided to say hello, so he crouched low on a rock and waited until the boy was close enough, then he slinked out from behind, and stood in front of the boy in a crouch stance, used to his new dragon form by now. _I am much more graceful than I was in my old form_ , he thought. The boy held out the fish, a frightened look on his face. Bing Bong moved closer, using his cat instincts. But then he saw sunlight flash on the boy's knife, and tensed, growling. _He wants to trick me with the fish then kill me with his knife_ , he thought, narrowing his eyes. The boy noticed this defensive posture, then took the knife out and dropped it.

Bing Bong's eyes widened slightly, but he still remained in his defense posture, gesturing his head toward the pond as if to say, _get rid of it_. Bing Bong really hated knives and weapons like it. The boy picked the knife up with his boot and threw it into the pond. Bing Bong now realized that the boy wouldn't harm him anymore without the knife, so he sat up and looked at him curiously, cocking his head. The boy held out the fish again, and the smell reached his nostrils, making him realize how hungry he was. Bing Bong approached the boy like a cat, opening his mouth. He had recently discovered that Night Furies had retractible teeth, so he decided to surprise the boy with his ability.

"Huh," the boy said curiously, looking at his toothless mouth. "Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Bing Bong smirked silently and shot his teeth out, snatched the fish from his hands, and swallowed it whole, his hunger satisfied. "-teeth," the boy said, surprise in his eyes. Bing Bong thought he should give something to the boy in return for the fish, and moved closer to him. "Uh, no, no! I don't have anymore!" the boy protested, backing against a rock. _Oh, gods, please don't make me regret this_ , Bing Bong thought, then he did something he never really wanted to do: He coughed up half of the fish into the boy's lap.

"Ugh," The boy grimaced, looking at the fish tail. Bing Bong sat down on his haunches again, staring at him, waiting for him to eat it. The boy glanced at the fish, then back at him. Bing Bong nodded his head, gesturing him to eat it. The boy sighed heavily, then bit into the fish, grimacing at the taste, but fake smiling, trying to tell him it was good, but Bing Bong didn't buy it. He made a swallowing noise. The boy's face fell, then he had no choice but to swallow the fish. He did and shuddered. Bing Bong licked his lips, and the boy smiled. Bing Bong cocked his head, and tried smiling too, retracting his teeth before doing so. The boy stared, shock and amazement at his smile. Bing Bong then noticed the boy's hand extended to him, trying to pet him. He wasn't used to anyone petting him in this form yet, so he growled and flew to the other side of the clearing, warmed some of the ground with his fire, and curled up for a nap. Bing Bong suddenly heard movement behind him, and groaned slightly seeing it was the boy again, trying to touch his tail. He eyed the boy suspiciously, giving him a look saying, _what do you think you're doing_? The boy smiled nervously and he got up and walked off. Bing Bong walked a little further away, where he climbed up a tree and slung his tail over a branch, hanging upside down like a possum.

Break

Later in the evening, Bing Bong opened his eyes and looked curiously at the boy, who was using a stick to draw something in the dirt. Curiosity led him toward the boy, and he walked over and stood above him, watching him draw in the dirt, an image of himself! _Wow, he draws pretty well for a human_! Bing Bong thought, cocking his head. The boy seemed to have noticed his presence, because he then started drawing something else in the dirt, which looked like letters.  HICCUP. _Is that his name?_ Bing Bong wondered, looking at the boy, who smiled at him slightly. Bing Bong suddenly got an idea, and he walked over to a tree where he broke a branch off and began drawing lines in the dirt. Hiccup watched, slightly confused and amazed at what he was doing. Bing Bong finished his crude drawing of Hiccup, then sat back satisfied, purring like he had seen cats do.

Hiccup got up from his sitting position, where he accidentally stepped on the line. _That's his leg_! Thought Bing Bong, and he growled, making Hiccup flinch and lift his foot. Bing Bong purred again, seeing his drawing saved. He then saw Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, then continued lifting and stepping his foot on the line, causing Bing Bong to change from growling and purring. _This is kind of fun,_ thought Bing Bong, laughing at himself for his sudden mood changes. Hiccup then set his foot on the other side of the line, then continued to walk in the spaces without lines. A couple minutes later, and Hiccup was standing right underneath him. Bing Bong gazed at the boy, purring slightly. Hiccup held out his hand slowly, gazing at him. Bing Bong growled softly, flinching back, still not trusting. Hiccup then turned his head away, still holding his hand out. Bing Bong's eyes widened at the hand extended to him. _I've never done this thing before, but here it goes!_ he thought, pressing his nose against Hiccup's hand. Suddenly, Bing Bong felt this strong connection flow between him and Hiccup. A friendship was made again.

Bing Bong knew he could never part away from him now. _We are friends, almost brothers, and nothing would break us apart._ He thought to himself, thrilled to have a friend again after the loss of Riley. Bing Bong moved his head away from Hiccup's, snorted slightly, and moved away.


	8. Building a New Tail

**Hi! Here's chapter 8 for you all. Sometimes it is hard for me to get going on a new chapter, because I'm also starting a new job. But here it is!**

A few more days passed with Bing Bong still stuck in the cove, but he settled in nicely. He opened his eyes to the sound of Hiccup's voice coming in.

"Hey, Toothless!" He called. _He's calling me_ Toothless? Bing Bong thought in confusion, but then he realized that he had retractable teeth, so it made a bit of sense. He came out to see him, sniffing the air. Hiccup brought a huge basket, and he could smell fish inside. Bing Bong hadn't eaten since the fish Hiccup brought earlier, so he was pretty grateful. "I brought breakfast! I hope you're hungry." Hiccup dumped the basket open, revealing different fish inside. Bing Bong sniffed the basket carefully, making sure it wasn't poisoned or anything. "I got Salmon, Icelandic Cod, and a whole Smoked Eel," Hiccup said, still looking at him. Bing Bong then smelled the scent of Smoked Eel, and he curled backward, growling in disgust. He never liked anything that slithered, which included Snakes and Eels, even if the Eels were underwater.

Hiccup pulled the Eel out of the basket, and Bing Bong let out a dragon shriek and glanced away in disgust and slight fear. "No, no, okay, so you don't like Eels, then!" Hiccup cried, throwing the Eel away and wiping his hands on his shirt. Bing Bong snorted and began eating the fish, now that there were no Eels in it. "I don't really like them, either," Hiccup said. Bing Bong continued eating as he heard Hiccup saying, "Don't you mind me, I'll just get back here, minding my own business." He was a bit suspicious, but shrugged it off as he kept eating, savoring the flavors of each fish. He especially liked Salmon. Suddenly, Bing Bong felt something on his tail, and he pulled his head up out of the fish basket in slight surprise, realizing his tail didn't feel quite so lopsided anymore!

 _Can I fly again?_ He thought excitedly, raising his wings. Bing Bong shot off into the air, hearing Hiccup screaming behind him and realizing that he was clinging to his tail. It didn't matter, because he was trying to fly again. But then Bing Bong began falling, and he roared in despair. He suddenly heard something flap out on his tail, and he rose higher into the air, feeling as balanced as he did before he got shot down! Bing Bong let out an excited roar as he flew through the air, feeling free again. He looked behind him when he heard Hiccup saying, "Yes! Yes, I did it!" Bing Bong narrowed his eyes, and flung the boy off, who fell into the water.

Bing Bong suddenly realized that he needed Hiccup to help him fly, for which his tail suddenly felt lopsided again. _Oh, snap. I'm stuck with him!_ He thought as he too fell into the water. Hiccup let out a happy cheer.

The next few days went by with Hiccup testing out different prosthetic tail fins for Bing Bong, all of them failing. Zero, Zip, Nada, And Goose Eggs. Bing Bong still had a bruise on his shoulder from their last one, but enjoyed falling into the grass, which was sweet smelling and fun to roll around in. Hiccup then came up with an idea for a new way to control the prosthetic, while still sitting on the saddle and holding the stirrup, by inventing a special stirrup that would help control the tail. Bing Bong had to give the boy credit for some of his inventions and designs, even if some of them failed. This time, the stirrup controller seemed to have worked, but then the connection to it was caught, and Hiccup was attached to him, which meant that to fix it, they had to sneak into the village at night and pry it loose.

That night they managed to sneak into the black smith, Bing Bong slightly nervous that they would get caught and get him killed. Hiccup was able to fix the problem, but then the voice of a female Viking reached his ears. "Hiccup?" It called. "Oh, no, it's Astrid," Hiccup groaned. "Of all the people that had to suspect us!" He then opened the door to see her and Bing Bong listened to their talk. Suddenly he saw a sheep looking right at him. _Oh man, we gotta scram!_ Bing Bong thought and he pulled Hiccup into the black smith and the duo managed to escape into the night.

They arrived back at the cove a few minutes later. "Thanks for saving my skin, bud," Hiccup said in a grateful voice, smiling at him. Bing Bong purred in response, then picked up a stick and started to trace his name in the dirt. "What are you-" Hiccup said in confusion, then he saw what Bing Bong wrote. "That's your actual name? Bing Bong?" Hiccup asked, and he nodded excitedly. "Well, I guess Toothless could be your nickname, then," Hiccup said, smiling again. "Well, I gotta go, see you later!" Bing Bong nodded, waving his tail good bye as Hiccup left the cove. Bing Bong curled up to go to sleep.

 _He's pretty friendly, for a human_ , He thought as he closed his eyes.


	9. A Test Drive

**Sorry I took so long with this chap. I was busy hiking and writing my next chapter for Cartoon Christmas Carol yesterday. I hope you like this chapter! I own nothing!**

Hiccup had managed to fix Bing Bong's saddle, and they were both ready to test it out by flying above the ocean! "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked Bing Bong, who nodded his head excitedly. He just couldn't wait to be in the air again! He just felt so free while flying. Hiccup placed his foot in the stirrup which controlled the prosthetic tail, clicked it once, and the duo flew up into the air, flying several hundred feet high above the ocean.

Bing Bong felt the wind blowing in his face and he purred excitedly. "Okay, bud. Let's just take this nice and slow," Said Hiccup in a slightly nervous voice, and he glanced down at a cheat sheet that he made to help him use the stirrup. "Alright, then. Position three. No, four!" Bing Bong just rolled his eyes a bit at Hiccup mixing the positions up. _Just use your instincts_! He thought. Hiccup managed to get the correct position and the two of them flew swiftly in the air to the right, and leveled off. "All right, it's go time. It's go time," Hiccup muttered as he and Bing Bong dived down toward the sea, skimming the surface. Bing Bong let out a roar of excitement as he trailed one of his wings in the water. "Come on, buddy!" cheered Hiccup as they flew underneath a rock arch, managing to fly through. "Yes, it worked!" he cheered as he smiled confidently and turned Bing Bong to the right, but accidentally bumping into a sea stack.

"Sorry!" groaned Hiccup and Bing Bong snorted angrily. Hiccup tried to avoid the next sea stack, but ended up bumping it. "My fault!" Bing Bong grumbled in annoyance and slapped Hiccup with one of his ear flaps, causing the teen to cry out. "Yeah, yeah! I'm on it!" he looked down at the cheat sheet again. "Position four, no three!" they began flying upward into the clouds.

"Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup cheered while Bing Bong enjoyed the wind in his face, and he stuck out his tongue as well. He suddenly heard Hiccup cry out again, but it wasn't with joy. It was with fear. "Cheat Sheet! Stop!" Bing Bong paused in mid air, but Hiccup's foot came out of the stirrup, and he began to free fall, as well as Bing Bong. They both yelled out in horror as they plummeted to the ground. "Oh, Gods! Oh no!" yelled Hiccup in complete fear as he continued falling to his doom. Bing Bong felt fear rising in him as he spun out of control, calling out to Hiccup for help. _I can't die like this, I just can't_! He thought, praying silently for mercy from the gods as Hiccup tried to help him stay in control of his falling. Bing Bong's tail fin accidentally slapped Hiccup right in the face, and he winced a bit from what happened. Bing Bong continued to writhe to try and stay in a position for Hiccup to grab onto the saddle. Hiccup luckily enough was just in the right position to grab onto the saddle, and pull himself back onto Bing Bong's back, placing his foot into the stirrup once more, and the two began to dive bomb down toward a maze of sea rocks where no one has made it out alive.

Bing Bong roared up at Hiccup to try and get his attention to the rocks, but he was busy looking at his cheat sheet. But then he decided it was no use due to the wind and let it go, pushing his foot down on the stirrup, and suddenly began directing Bing Bong left, right, over and under, and even twirl in between the sea stacks. Bing Bong had never flown like this before, and with Hiccup, they seem to have become one soul, and one person. _This is amazing!_ Bing Bong thought in wonder, as they finally made it out of the rocks, and Hiccup raised his fists in the air and let out a happy cheer. "YEAH!" Bing Bong smiled, he liked seeing his new human friend happy, just like Riley. He let out a happy purr and shot a plasma blast into the air, which exploded into a fireball. "Aw, come on," Hiccup moaned as they flew right into it. Thankfully, Bing Bong's dragon scales were fireproof.

A while later in the late afternoon Hiccup and Bing Bong had decided to build a camp fire on a rocky island, which was uninhabited, and perfect for just the two of them to be alone for a while. Bing Bong chuckled a bit at seeing Hiccup's hair wind-blown and full of ash from his fire ball and the wind. Hiccup gave him a look and he looked away innocently. Hiccup was roasting a fish on the fire while Bing Bong was enjoying a Smorgaspord of all kinds of fish. He then coughed out half of his fish to give to his friend, who shook his head. "Ah, no thanks, I'm good," he said, holding up his own fish. Then suddenly, there was a small shriek and Bing Bong and Hiccup looked up surprised as a flock of Terrible Terrors landed near them. Bing Bong growled, one paw over his fish pile _. No way they're stealing these fish!_ He heard of how pesky these little dragons can be, and they would never take his feast!

Hiccup looked nervous as the Terrors approached, smelling the fish. One Terror grabbed the fish head that Bing Bong coughed up, but another tried intervening and take it. But the Terror growled and blasted its fire at its comrade. Bing Bong watched, unimpressed, then suddenly, his eyes landed on a fish that just started moving and leaving the pile. _What the_? Bing Bong thought in shock, but then it revealed that another Terror had snuck into the fish pile and stole one. He growled, snatching the fish, and the two had a little tug-of-war, Bing Bong eventually winning. He chuckled at the look on the little dragon's face. The Terror hissed, opening his mouth to fire, but Bing Bong, with a deadpan expression, shot a small plasma blast into the Terror's mouth, causing it to inflate and collapse to the ground, a little dizzy. Bing Bong smiled triumphantly and continued eating his fish.

He vaguely heard Hiccup saying, "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." Bing Bong cast his eyes downward at these words. _You still don't know everything about me, or what I once was, Hiccup._ He thought sadly.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise that the last few chapters I write will be longer, especially the final battle! :) Nothing belongs to me!**


	10. Astrid Discovers and a Romantic Flight

**Hey. Sorry about the delay, I started my new job a couple days ago. I hope you like this chap!**

Hiccup and Bing Bong continued their daily routine flights and they both started getting better and better each day, despite Hiccup's days in the dragon arena, for he informed Bing Bong about the day he and Astrid have a final match between each other then the elder chooses who has the guts to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. _I sure hope they don't pick Hiccup_ , Bing Bong thought to himself as he took his afternoon nap. But then he heard Hiccup's voice.

"Leaving! We're leaving," He was saying, which concerned Bing Bong a bit. Then he knew. _They picked him, oh no!_ He thought with worry, now wondering why Hiccup said they were leaving. Bing Bong suddenly smelled something else. It wasn't Hiccup's familiar scent, but it smelled female. He growled softly, and hid in the bushes, waiting for the right time to show himself. He peeked out, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw it was, _Astrid_. Bing Bong groaned silently. _Why, of all the people?_ He thought silently, quoting Hiccup from a couple days ago. Astrid had started accusing Hiccup of training in secret, plus asking him who he was training with. Hiccup tried lying to get Astrid to leave, but it ended with her twisting his hand and dropping him to the ground. Bing Bong growled again at that, watching as she continued by kicking him in the side, then dropping the handle of her axe on his stomach.

Bing Bong snarled and leaped out from his hiding place, Astrid screaming and Hiccup trying to calm him and Astrid down. Bing Bong continued roaring and glaring at her, then Hiccup said, "She's a friend." Bing Bong calmed down a bit after Hiccup placed a hand on his head, but kept eying Astrid in case she tried to hurt Hiccup again. "You scared him," Hiccup said to Astrid, who stared at him in shock. "I...scared _him_?" She then realized what she just said. "Who, is _him_?" Hiccup sighed in defeat, then introduced them. "Astrid, Toothless," He said, using Bing Bong's nickname. "Toothless, Astrid." In response, Bing Bong hissed at Astrid, causing her to shake her head, freak out, and then the worst: run back to the village to warn the people.

"Da, da, da, we're dead," Hiccup said in a deadpan voice. Bing Bong just shook his shoulders and walked off in the other direction. "Whoa, whoa, we're do you think you're going?" Hiccup said, running up to him. Bing Bong sighed heavily. There was no choice. He had to tell Hiccup the truth, and what he once was. He turned around slowly and gazed at Hiccup with sorrow in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Bing Bong then actually spoke. "Hiccup," He started, causing Hiccup to cry out and leap backward in shock. "Y-you _talk_?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Yes, I've been able to talk since before I met you, before I was even a dragon," Bing Bong explained. Hiccup looked confused. "What do you mean? Weren't you always a dragon, a Night Fury?" Bing Bong shook his head. "No, I was once the Imaginary Friend of a little girl named Riley Anderson. We all have emotions inside our heads, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust that control our actions, and protect us from getting hurt," He said, still looking at Hiccup, who was still a bit mind-blown at all this. "Impossible," Hiccup continued muttering.

Bing Bong then continued to tell Hiccup about when he met Riley's Joy and Sadness, who were trying to get back to Headquarters with Riley's core memories, which make up her different personalities, then their journey through Imagination Land, Subconcious, and finally falling into the Memory Dump, which lead him into being forgotten, and then his transformation into a Night Fury. "And that's how I met you," He finished. "But now that you know the truth, you probably don't want me as a friend anymore and just forget me like everybody else," Bing Bong said sadly, turning away feeling tears in his eyes, seeing flashbacks of Riley and how she and him went on adventures together. Hiccup went over and placed a hand on Bing Bong's shoulder. "Hey, that's all in the past, and I'll still be your friend, no matter what happens. We both spared each others lives back in the forest, and now we stick together like brothers."

Bing Bong glanced back at him. "You really mean it?" He asked, tears still in his eyes. "Yes, we're brothers. Not by blood, but by bond," Hiccup promised, smiling. Bing Bong smiled back, feeling as though a great weight in his heart was lifted at last. "Thanks, brother," He said, and he suddenly pounced on Hiccup, covering him in licks. "Ah, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup cried, trying to defend himself. Bing Bong leaped off Hiccup, smiling his toothless smile. Hiccup smirked. "Let's get Astrid," He said slyly. "Why not?" Bing Bong said, also smirking.

Astrid continued running. She had to warn Stoick about the Night Fury, and Hiccup befriending it. But then something lifted her completely from the ground, and she let out a scream of complete fear. "Oh, great Odin's ghost! This is it!" She continued screaming until the Night Fury dropped Astrid onto a tree branch, while it landed on the tree, bending it slightly. She clung to the branch for dear life. "Hiccup, get me down from here!" She screeched, glaring at him. But then she looked up, shock on her face when she saw Hiccup actually _sitting_ on the back of a Night Fury. "You have to give me a chance to explain," He tried saying. "I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say," Astrid said angrily, still mad at Hiccup for what he did to betray the village. "Then I won't speak," Hiccup said. "Just, let me show you." Astrid glanced downward, still not trusting him. "Please, Astrid," Hiccup pleaded. Bing Bong listened to their talk, smiling slightly. _He loves her_ , he thought, looking at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid finally believed Hiccup's words and climbed up onto the branch, preparing to get onto Bing Bong's back. She put out her hand to grab the saddle. Bing Bong growled slightly, still not trusting her. She finally managed to pull herself onto the saddle, but rejecting Hiccup's offered hand to help.

She steadied herself on Bing Bong's back. "Now, get me down," She demanded. Hiccup glanced at Bing Bong, and the two smirked a little. "Toothless, down. _Gently_ ," He instructed, and Bing Bong spread his wings. Hiccup turned to Astrid. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." But Bing Bong had another plan in mind that he never told Hiccup. He decided to give Astrid a scare, to make her apologize to Hiccup for hurting him. He then leaped suddenly into the air, making a sharp upright turn, flying straight up into the clouds, and Astrid began screaming her head off. "Toothless, what is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Hiccup yelled, although his voice didn't sound angry at all. He turned to Astrid sheepishly. "He says he's not usually like this, oh no." Bing Bong then suddenly dive bombed down toward the water and began diving in and out, getting the teens all wet. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled. _What? All I want to do is give her a little scare first, plus call it payback,_ Bing Bong thought, as he began to twirl in the air, Astrid still screaming.

"And now the spinning," Hiccup moaned. Bing Bong then turned over and continued spinning in the air. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," He said, although inside, he was enjoying what Bing Bong was doing. "Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Astrid yelled, burying her face into Hiccup's back. "Just get me off of this thing!" Bing Bong heard Astrid's apology, and decided to accept it. Seeing that she had enough, he smoothed out his flying, making it as gentle and slow as possible. Astrid opened her eyes, seeing that the spinning and twisting had stopped. She gazed around in wonder as they flew through the clouds. Bing Bong flew up into the clouds, and Astrid had put her hands in and trailed them through the clouds, enjoying herself. Bing Bong smiled as he continued to gently glide upward, until they were above the clouds, and right in the middle of Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. Astrid stared, wonder in her eyes at the colorful lights surrounding them. Bing Bong flew above Berk next, and they took in the beautiful sight. Astrid then placed her head on Hiccup's shoulder, and Hiccup smiled a bit, blushing at Astrid's movement. Bing Bong flew past Berk and back above the ocean.

"All right, I admit it. This is pretty cool," Astrid commented, nodding her head. "It's _amazing_. He's amazing." Astrid placed a hand on Bing Bong's back, and he purred softly. Bing Bong finally started to feel at peace with his two new friends.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :)**


	11. The Queen Dragon's True Wrath and Rule

**Sorry about the late update. I was on a trip to my relatives. Enjoy! Follow and Review, please?**

After a couple moments of silence, Astrid spoke again. "So what now?" Hiccup just shrugged. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow! You know you're gonna have to kill a-" Bing Bong tensed a bit as he at first wondered why she paused and started whispering, but then knew: Hiccup had to kill a Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow, or be banished from Berk if he refused. Suddenly, he heard a low huge growl that made his eyes widen slightly in fear, knowing it wasn't him doing it. It was the queen.

 _I have to show them the nest. Even if it means betraying the Queen herself_ , Bing Bong thought, fear going through him as he suddenly dipped downward, following the call of the Queen, and hearing Hiccup and Astrid letting out shocked yells as he continued to fly inbetween the rocks. "Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked. "What is it?" Bing Bong suddenly cried out as he almost flew right into a Monstrous Nightmare that almost knocked them down, then again almost running into a Nadder. More and more dragons showed up around them, making Bing Bong a bit nervous. "What's going on?" Astrid asked fearfully from behind Bing Bong. "I don't know. Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud," Hiccup said, trying to get them out of there, placing a hand on Bing Bong's head. But Bing Bong just shook his hand off. No. He had to show them. Other dragons around them were carrying fresh kill in their claws.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill," Hiccup said in a nervous voice. "Uh, and what does that make us?" Astrid asked, still buying the whole 'dragons were the villains' nonsense. Bing Bong just shook his head and continued flying with the group. One Zippleback had noticed them and eyed them suspiciously.

Bing Bong then began descending down near the water, Astrid letting out a slightly fearful cry as they continued weaving in through the sea stacks. The Dragon Nest loomed above them, in all its glory. _I hoped to never come back here,_ ever, Bing Bong thought, slightly shivering from the ominous look of the mountain. He flew up toward the opening, and entered the dark cave, Astrid and Hiccup letting out a short cry in fear and awe. Bing Bong flew above the pit where the Queen rested, his eyes holding a fear-filled look. He hoped that the Queen didn't see them yet. The other dragons proceeded into dropping their kills into the pit, satisfying the Queen Dragon's hunger. "What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup muttered in amazement. Bing Bong landed on a ledge, hiding behind a stalagmite, his heart fluttering in fear. Hiccup watched the other dragons dropping their catch. "Well, it is nice to know that all of our food has been dropped down a hole," He said in a sarcastic voice. A Nadder dropped a perch down the hole. "They're not eating any of it," Astrid said in confusion, watching the dragons.

The trio watched as a lone Gronkle flew above the pit, scratched itself on the ear, and dropped: a little minnow into the pit. _Pitiful_ , Bing Bong thought, knowing very well what will happen to that Gronkle if it gave the Queen the wrong kind of food. Suddenly, the large head of the Queen came up out of the hole. The Gronkle tried in vain to fly away, but was too late as the Queen swallowed the poor Gronkle whole. Astrid gasped softly. "What is _that_?" Hiccup didn't have an answer, knowing that this thing was definitely bad news. The Queen began descending back into her nest, but then smelled something. _Night Fury_ , she thought, growling softly. From that growl, Bing Bong knew that they were in trouble, but he was too frozen with fear to do anything. But Hiccup knew what to do. "All right, bud. We got to get out of here," Hiccup said urgently, but Bing Bong couldn't hear him. He was still staring at the Queen in complete terror.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled, snapping Bing Bong out of his fear. Thinking fast, Bing Bong quickly flew upward, away from the Queen's menacing jaws as they barley missed the trio as they began flying out of the cave. The Queen was about to snap down on them, when suddenly, a Zippleback flew in behind them, getting caught by the Queen and screeching at them, saying, "Get out!" All the other dragons continued saying 'Get out' to them as well, as they made it out of the mountain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, they landed back into the safety of the cove, Astrid still excited about their discovery about the Dragon Nest. "No, no. It totally makes sense. It is like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that thing is their Queen. It controls them!" Astrid jumped off Bing Bong's back as they landed. "Let's find your dad!" She began running back. Bing Bong, meanwhile, went over to the lake to get a little drink, and continued listening to Hiccup and Astrid's conversation.

"No, no. Not yet! They'll kill Toothless, no. We have to think this through carefully," Hiccup protested, and Astrid stared at him dumbfounded. "Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's _nest_. The thing that we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret, to protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Hiccup turned to her, determination and seriousness in his eyes. "Yes," he answered simply. Astrid sighed a bit. "Okay, then what do we do?" Hiccup turned away. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Astrid nodded in agreement. "Okay." She then punched him in the arm and Hiccup stared at her in shock. "That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup turned to Bing Bong, who just shook his head toward Astrid, and continued drinking. Astrid smiled then pecked Hiccup on the cheek, making him go red. "That's for, everything else," She murmured. Astrid turned and walked back up out of the cove.

Bing Bong approached Hiccup from behind, who was still staring lovestruck after her. He purred mischievously. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. Bing Bong smiled knowingly. "I know that look. You, my friend, are in _love_!" Hiccup shook his head denyingly. "No, I don't _love_ her! That's ridiculous!" "Don't deny it, Hiccup Haddock the III!" Bing Bong said, still smirking. Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Okay, I think I love her a little," Bing Bong raised a brow. "Okay, I really do," He said, blushing. "He finally admits it, ladies, gentlemen, and all you readers!" Bing Bong announced, turning toward the 'audience'. Hiccup growled a bit and punched Bing Bong in the shoulder.

"What?"

 **Just a little funny moment in the last part with Bing Bong teasing Hiccup about revealing that he loves Astrid. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, please send some encouraging reviews, so I can finish the story! :) See you!**


	12. The Killing Arena and Losing Everything

**Wow, two chapters in one day? That takes a lot of writing! I hope you like this one. Things are gonna get pretty tense! :)**

The next day, Bing Bong was just dozing in the clearing, the warm feeling of the sun on his scales. _A dragon could get used to this_ , he thought, sighing softly as he snoozed. He just hoped that Hiccup would come out of the arena alive.

000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the arena, Hiccup was feeling nervous when he put on his helmet and stepped into the ring. He made Astrid promise that they wouldn't find Toothless/Bing Bong if things went wrong. The crowd cheered as he walked in, taking a shield and a small dagger. Stoick placed a hand on his chin. "Hm. I would have gone for that hammer." Hiccup sighed, staring at the closed gate that held the Monstrous Nightmare.

"I'm ready!"

The cage opened, and the Nightmare burst out, in all of its flaming glory. It went around the arena a few times, even blasting a hole in the metal net, causing a few Vikings to back away from the raging fireball. The Nightmare hissed as he dropped down to the ground and approached Hiccup, eying him hungrily. He hadn't eaten for a week. Hiccup backed up, and to much of the surprise of the Vikings, dropped his dagger and shield and held out his hand to the Nightmare. Stoick's eyes widened. "What is he doing?" Hiccup continued holding out his hand, calming the Nightmare. He took his helmet off. "I'm not one of them," he said, throwing the helmet aside. The Nightmare's eyes grew round slightly. _What is this skinny shrimp doing_? It thought, staring at him.

"Stop the fight," Stoick demanded. "No!" cried Hiccup desperately. He needed to show them that dragons weren't harmful, just frightened of being locked up. "I need you all to see this!" The crowd and Stoick watched him suspiciously as Hiccup continued holding his hand out above the Nightmare's nose. "They're not what we think we are. We don't have to kill them." That's when Stoick snapped. "I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" He bellowed, throwing his hammer down on the metal bars, scaring the dragon, and causing him to almost bite Hiccup's hand off. Hiccup shrieked and ducked out of the way of the Nightmare's blasts, calling out for help.

In the cove, Bing Bong's sensitive ears pricked up when he heard a familiar yell. A yell of distress and fear. _Oh, no, no! Not Hiccup!_ Bing Bong thought, fear and worry filling him. He knew that the Nightmare right now, was trying to eat Hiccup. Bing Bong wouldn't have it. He growled softly, suddenly leaping up from his napping area and trying to climb out of the cove. After a few attempts, he finally managed to grip his claws securely onto the ledge. Bing Bong pulled himself out. "I'm coming, Hiccup! Just hold on!" He yelled as he started to charge toward the arena, determination to save his friend and brother flowing through him.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hiccup was desperately trying to get away from the Nightmare, Astrid struggling to help him. The two teens managed to make it to the entrance of the arena, but Hiccup wasn't so lucky, for the Nightmare had blocked his way out and made him run the other way. Seeing its chance, the Nightmare pounced onto Hiccup, pinning him to the floor with its claws. Hiccup struggled, but it was useless. The Nightmare reared his head, ready to blast Hiccup to pieces, but a familiar Night Fury roar distracted it. Hiccup's eyes widened as a sudden powerful blast made a hole in the arena net and felt the weight of the Nightmare leave him as Bing Bong appeared, grappling with the other larger dragon.

"You _dare_ try to interfere, Night Fury?" Spat the Nightmare, throwing Bing Bong off of him. Bing Bong growled as the Nightmare leaned over him, and the two sliced at each other with their claws. "You stay away from my brother!" he hissed, throwing the Nightmare off. The Nightmare glowered at him. "You are a betrayer to your own species, Night Fury! You think you can be a brother to a _human_?" Bing Bong's anger snapped. "SILENCE!" He screeched, lunging at the Nightmare, using his speedy attacks to intimidate him. The Nightmare growled at him again. "Don't think you've won, Night Fury, for every dragon shall know of your betrayal to all species! You haven't seen the last of me!" The Nightmare then slunk away.

Bing Bong watched him leave, standing protectively in front of Hiccup. Other Vikings entered the arena, bringing out their weapons. "Toothless, go! Get out of here!" Hiccup said desperately. Bing Bong wouldn't move, his Night Fury instincts starting to take over again. He saw Stoick coming in, and growling viciously, charged in and knocked a few Vikings out of the way before pouncing on Stoick, pinning him with his paws. Bing Bong's vision blurred as he stared at Stoick, barley hearing Hiccup cry out to him to stop. He got a plasma blast ready, to blast Stoick to pieces.

"NO!"

Bing Bong then finally heard Hiccup's plea at him to stop. His vision came back to focus, and he saw what he was about to do. _I really am a killer. I'm not a kind Imaginary Friend anymore,_ he thought as he turned to Hiccup, giving him a look that said, _I'm so sorry, brother!_ Hiccup stared back at him desperately. Suddenly, something hard hit Bing Bong in the head, and he fell, feeling dizzy as other Vikings swarmed in and held him down, yelling angrily. "Don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleaded, trying to run forward, but Astrid held him, shaking her head in defeat.

Bing Bong looked up at Stoick, despite all the Vikings pinning him down, who glared at him. "Put it with the others!" He spat, turning away. The other vikings dragged Bing Bong away, and the last thing that Bing Bong saw before he was knocked out was Hiccup's look of despair and loss. _I lost everything,_ Bing Bong thought sadly. _My girl Riley, my friend Joy, and now my brother, Hiccup. I am truly nothing!_

 **Ooh, everything is just so sad! Bing Bong lost his brother, and now he is going to be forced into taking the Vikings to Dragon Island! Please review. I hope you liked it. So much emotion! (get it?) :)**


	13. Raiding Dragon Island and a Rescue Plan

**Here's the beginning of the climax for Bing Bong's adventure! Will Hiccup save him before the Queen Dragon gets there first? Read to find out! :)**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Bing Bong came to in time to see Vikings muzzling him and placing him in chains. He struggled, but it was useless as he was lifted into Stoick's boat. Stoick approached, looking very determined to take down the dragons once and for all.

"Set sail! We head for Hellheim's Gate!" He called to the other Vikings before giving Bing Bong a glare as cold as death. "Lead us home, Devil!" He hissed, as the ships began to sail off. Bing Bong bowed his head, guilt and despair washing over him. _I am so sorry, Hiccup_! He thought again miserably as the ships disappeared into the distance. Meanwhile, up on the island, Hiccup was watching the ships leaving with a saddened heart for the lost of his friend and brother. Astrid approached him from behind.

"It's a mess." She said, shaking her head. "You must feel horrible. You lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friend..." Hiccup turned away and narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, for summing that up," He muttered angrily. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been way better for everyone..." "Yep, the rest of us would have done it," Astrid interrupted. She looked at him questioningly. "So, why didn't you?" No answer. "Why didn't you?" she asked again. Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," she pointed out. Hiccup turned, his face full of fury. "Why is this thing so _important_ to you all of a sudden anyway?" he snapped at her. "Because, I want to remember what you say, right now," she answered back. Hiccup growled angrily. "Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" Astrid looked at him in concern. "You said _wouldn't_ that time," she said.

"Well, whatever! I wouldn't! 300 years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup turned away from Astrid again. Astrid then smiled knowingly. "First to ride one, though." Hiccup glanced at her, his eyes widening a bit at what she said. _That is true,_ he thought. _No Viking ever did that before until now_. He sighed again. "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was," he murmured. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"I bet he is very frightened now," Astrid said. "What are you going to do about it?" Hiccup shrugged. "Eh, probably something stupid." "Good, but you've already done that," Astrid pointed out. Hiccup suddenly smiled, an idea popping into his head. "Then, something crazy!" He raced back up to the village.

Astrid smiled as well. " _That's_ more like it!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

The boats were now in the fog that surrounded the island, on which no boats ever returned. They sailed past the sea stacks, and the Vikings muttered to each other in frightened voices at the sight of one broken down ship on the side of them.

"Stand your positions, and stay within earshot," Stoick commanded, narrowing his eyes at what was ahead of them. Gobber approached. "Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men just now and well, some of them, are wondering what it is that we are up to here. Not me of course. I knew that you were always the man with a plan. But some, (not me) are wondering if there is in fact, a plan at all and what it might be?" Gobber ranted, looking at Stoick questioningly. Stoick glared. "Find the nest and take it!" he growled. "Ah, of course! Send them running!" Gobber commented in agreement, and continued to talk as Bing Bong continued bowing his head, still feeling guilty about earlier.

Bing Bong then suddenly heard the Queen Dragon's call again, his ears twitching. He knew where the nest was. Stoick approached him, observing Bing Bong carefully. Then he turned, pushing a few Vikings out of the way and grabbed the steering handle. Bing Bong then lifted his head, falling the call of the Queen. Stoick steered the ship in direction of the Night Fury's head. Other Vikings gave commands to the other ships to follow them.

After a few minutes of avoiding rocks, they finally arrived at the shore of the island. Bing Bong then began to worry. What if they killed his first friend, Freya? He started to struggle, trying to break out to warn her before they attacked, but the chains held him firmly to the floor, with no means of getting loose. _Please get out of there, Freya!_ Bing Bong thought desperately, as he watched Stoick jump off the ship and land on the black sand, his eyes narrowed in triumph of conquering the nest.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the arena, Hiccup had managed to get the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cage and was guiding him toward Snotlout, who was pretty nervous. He picked up a broken spear. Astrid slapped him on the arm. "Uh, uh," She said, shaking her head. As Hiccup and the Nightmare came closer, Snotlout got even more scared. Hiccup placed his hand on the Nightmare's snout and took Snotlout's hand to do the same. "Wait! What are you-?" Snotlout said, panicking, and flinching a bit when the Nightmare snorted a bit. "It's okay, it's okay," Hiccup promised him. Snotlout nervously placed his hand on the Nightmare's snout, and to his surprise, the dragon began to purr!

He began laughing until Hiccup moved away. "Where are you going?" he said, panicking again. Hiccup smiled, holding out a rope. "You're going to need something to help you hold on," he explained, and they released the Gronkle, Freya the Nadder, and the Zippleback. All the teens watched him nervously. Hiccup definitely had a plan but will it work?

 **Sorry if I cut this short, but it will take a** ** _lot_** **of writing to do both this and the final battle. But stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Battling the Queen Dragon

**Hey, everybody! Guess what: part 1 of The final battle is here! Enjoy the excitement and review!**

00000000000000000000000000

A few Vikings were setting up their catapults and weapons, plus sticking really sharp sticks into the ground for backup. Stoick drew a battle plan in the sand. "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break loose," He said to the others. Then Gobber spoke up. "In my undies, good thing that I brought extras." Spitelout just shook his head as they stood up. Stoick raised his hand. "No matter how this ends, it ends today!" he gave the signal.

Catapult fire rained down hard on the mountain, breaking a hole in the side. Stoick walked up to the entrance, and waved his hand. A Viking lit up a catapult rock and sent it sailing into the mountain, lighting up the cave revealing thousands and thousands of dragons! Stoick let out a battle cry and began to chase the dragons out of the nest, the other Vikings following suit. All the dragons flew out of the cave, letting out roars and shrieks on either side of the island. Bing Bong heard what they were saying. "She is coming! She is coming!" He whimpered a bit knowing what it meant: The Queen dragon was about to attack! "We've done it!" cheered a Viking, possibly Gobber, and the whole crowd erupted into cheers of victory, but Stoick was still wary of what might be coming next, for he saw the Night Fury struggling in his chains, a look of fear on his face. He turned back to the others. "This isn't over!" He roared. "Stay in your ranks, and hold together!" The mountain suddenly began to crack and rumble, and a giant roar echoed through the island, nearly blowing Stoick off his feet.

Then she emerged.

The Queen was enraged at the disturbance by these puny humans, and she broke through the mountain walls, roaring viciously and causing the Vikings to scatter in other directions. "Catapults!" Stoick commanded, and a few giant rocks were hurled at the Queen, but she was unfazed by the attack, for she simply snarled and destroyed the catapults in two seconds! Bing Bong cowered from the Queen's wrath as she continued wreaking havoc on the Berkians. "Get to the ships!" A Viking cried in fear, running toward them. Stoick looked up at the giant dragon and saw what she was about to do. "No, no!" He called, trying to warn them to stay back, for the Queen suddenly let loose a monstrous fireball, engulfing the ships in flames, including the one Bing Bong was chained on! Bing Bong flinched back from the flames as they crawled closer to him, praying and hoping that help will come.

Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber have decided to distract the Queen while the other Vikings ran to the other side of the island. They shouted to get her attention, and she let out a huge roar of fury. "You dare try to intimidate me?" She shrieked, getting ready to let loose another fireball, but was suddenly interrupted by a sudden explosion from behind her head! The Queen shook her head, and glanced around, furious. "Who dares shoot at me!?" She bellowed, looking around then her eyes widening when she saw _humans_ riding on top of other dragons, flying around her head. Bing Bong glanced upward through the flames, and was very surprised to see Hiccup and the other teens sitting on the dragons from the arena.

Snotlout had the Monstrous Nightmare he fought earlier, the twins of course, have the Zippleback _which was pretty obvious_ , Bing Bong thought, chuckling slightly despite all the fire around him. Fishlegs had the Gronkle, and to his great shock, he saw Hiccup and Astrid riding on top of _Freya_! Bing Bong sighed a bit with relief. _I'm just glad she's okay_ , he thought. Hiccup was shouting orders to the other riders to distract the Queen, while he and Astrid flew down toward the ships. Bing Bong glanced up and shouted at them to get their attention. "I'M DOWN HERE!" He called, Hiccup hearing his cries and pointing down to guide Astrid and Freya to him.

Hiccup leaped off Freya and landed down next to Bing Bong. "Go help the others," He called, and Astrid nodded, guiding Freya out of the inferno. "I'll talk to you later, Bing Bong!" Freya cried out as she flew off. Bing Bong nodded, feeling scared that the Queen would kill her. Hiccup approached him and pulled off his muzzle. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry, I should have not attacked your father. I made you lose everything!" Bing Bong said, the guilt growing in him again as Hiccup struggled to pull his chains off. "It's okay, Bing Bong, but can we talk about this later? We have to get out of this fire!" Bing Bong nodded again and tried to help by pulling on the chains as well.

The other teens had managed to get the Queen's attention, despite Fishlegs's discover of the Queen having _6_ eyes instead of two, and Snotlout falling off his dragon onto her after trying to distract the Queen by banging on their shields. Snotlout was whacking the Queen's eyes with his hammer. "What's the matter? Got something in your eye?" Snotlout mocked. The Queen roared again, really mad now. Astrid on Freya flew next to him. "Yeah, you're the Viking!" She cheered, and Snotlout glanced up, surprised a bit that Astrid was actually _complimenting_ him! But then the Queen took this advantage and moved her head, causing Snotlout to loose his balance and hang onto one of the Queen's horns for dear life!

The Queen's tail suddenly whacked the ship Hiccup and Bing Bong were on, breaking the mast and could have crushed Hiccup if he hadn't leaped out of the way. Then she stepped onto the boat with her big paw, causing the duo to fall overboard and sink into the water. Bing Bong struggled as he let out a cry of fear as he continued sinking, Hiccup swimming toward him.

He began to try to break the chains again, despite having lack of air. But then Hiccup began to feel like he was losing oxygen, and would have drowned but then a big hand scooped him up out of the water. "Hiccup!" Cried Bing Bong desperately, his voice choked by the water. Stoick hauled Hiccup out, placing him on the shore bank, then dived back into the water again. Bing Bong sat silently, waiting death to take him, _again_. But suddenly Stoick appeared in front of him. The two eyed each other, Bing Bong's full of suspicion, then Stoick break his bonds, setting him free! _He saved me!_ Bing Bong thought, his feelings toward this man starting to change slightly. _I'll save you!_ He thought again, as he grabbed Stoick in his paws and lifted him out of the water. He landed on a rock, shaking the water off of himself, and roared at Hiccup, saying, _let's get moving_! Hiccup nodded in understanding. "You got it, bud!" He climbed onto Bing Bong's back, and Stoick ran up to them.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, for everything," Stoick said, gazing at his son with forgiveness and love in his eyes. Hiccup gazed at him. "Yeah, me too." he answered. "You don't have to go up there," His father protested. Hiccup smiled. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazzard." Bing Bong chuckled a bit at the words, but was feeling a bit impatient. If they didn't get a move on, all will be lost! Stoick placed a hand on his son's arm. "I'm proud to call you my son." Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, then he smiled again. "Thanks, dad." He put a hand on Bing Bong's head. "Let's do this, brother!" Bing Bong nodded in determination, and the duo took off, ready to take down the Queen!

Bing Bong was tired of being afraid of her. He was determined to face it and fire a plasma blast right in the Queen's tyrannical face! _Let's end this, now!_ Bing Bong thought in determination.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Stay tuned for part 2! The final confrontation at last! :) Review?**


	15. Final Confrontation

**Oh, boy. Things are getting pretty tense here! Hiccup and Bing Bong face off the Tyrant Queen Dragon!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hiccup and Bing Bong soared up into the air, flying up in the clouds, and trying to find the right moment where they can get the Queen's attention. Snotlout had managed to leap off the Queen's head and jump onto the Twin's Zippleback and fly to saftey, even though the twins argued about who would rescue him. Astrid and Freya tried flying out as well, but to their horror, the Queen opened her mouth and began to inhale them in like a vacuum cleaner! Bing Bong stared in horror at what the Queen was going to do. "Hiccup, we have to save them!" He cried. "I know!" Hiccup yelled back, then the duo suddenly dive bombed down toward the Queen, and Bing Bong narrowed his eyes and released a plasma blast which struck the Queen in the head, and she roared furiously, as Astrid fell off Freya and began to fall toward the earth!

The duo flew down toward Astrid and Bing Bong managed to catch her in his paws. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asked. Bing Bong turned his head upside down to see Astrid smiling at him, and he gave her his toothless grin. "Got her!" He shouted back, as they placed Astrid down safely with the others and flew back up to take the Queen down. Astrid watched them go. "Go!" She whispered, praying that they would make it out alive.

Bing Bong narrowed his eyes as he and Hiccup flew upward again. He just noticed that the Queen had wings! "That thing has wings!" Hiccup said. "Okay, let's see if she can use them!" Then he and Bing Bong dive bombed again, and shot another plasma blast at the Queen, and this time, it caused her to fall down. The Queen growled again, and raised her _enormous_ wings, and took to the sky! Bing Bong turned around, and nearly fainted with fear at the sight of the Queen flying right at them, looking really furious. " _YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, NIGHT FURY!"_ She yelled venomously. Bing Bong turned his head away from her, and looked at Hiccup worriedly. "Well, she can fly!" said Hiccup, and they began flying in and out between the sea stacks, the Queen still raging behind them.

Suddenly, Hiccup had an idea. He glanced at Bing Bong. "Okay, Bing Bong. It is time to _disappear_." Bing Bong smiled, knowing what Hiccup had in mind: Fly up to the clouds, and camouflage to hopefully distract the Queen and shoot at her as well. Hiccup pressed his foot down on the stirrup, which directed Bing Bong upward. "Come on, bud!" Hiccup cheered as they began to fly upward, the Queen right behind them. She suddenly shot a fireball at them, and the duo managed to dodge it just in time, and they disappeared in the clouds. The Queen growled as she tried to spot them.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, NIGHT FURY! SHOW YOURSELF!" She screeched. Then she felt a pain in her side as Bing Bong shot a plasma blast at her back. She roared again, trying to see them, but was hit yet again by another shot inbetween the wings. The Queen roared in frustration, then began shooting out her fire, engulfing everything in flames, in hoping to see Hiccup and Bing Bong. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear as the fire nearly singed them both! "Watch out!" He cried. Bing Bong narrowly missed the flames, but he felt something catch fire on his tail. Hiccup turned around, and saw with dread that the prosthetic tail fin was on fire! "Uh, okay, time's up. Let's see if this works!" Bing Bong felt fear rising in him again at the thought of his tail fin on fire, but quenched it as he turned around, yelling defiantly at the Queen.

"Up here, you tyrant!" Bing Bong shrieked, causing the Queen to turn around, her six eyes widening as she spotted them. She snapped at them, but missed, as Bing Bong and Hiccup began flying downward out of the clouds. Bing Bong's tail fin was nearly burnt to ashes. "Stay with me, bud. We're good. Just a little bit longer!" Hiccup encouraged him, but he himself was feeling nervous as Bing Bong was. The Queen roared behind them. "GIVE ME THAT HUMAN, NIGHT FURY, AND I SHALL SPARE YOUR LIFE!" Bing Bong growled again. "NEVER!" He yelled, causing the Queen to be enraged even more. "THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!" She began to boil up her flames, preparing to blast them to pieces. "Now, Bing Bong!" Hiccup yelled, and Bing Bong then turned around facing the Queen, and before she shot her fire, he shot one more plasma blast right into her mouth! Bing Bong remembered what Hiccup had said on the rock island earlier:

 _Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?_

The Queen's wings were getting huge holes in them from the explosion, and she let out a roar of terror as she fell to the ground, exploding into oblivion. The Queen Dragon was dead for good! But what about Hiccup and Bing Bong?

The duo were frantically dodging the Queen dragon's tail spines and trying to escape the inferno as they flew upward out of the way. But the huge mace-like tail began sailing toward them! Bing Bong's eyes widened in complete terror as it moved even closer. "No, no!" Hiccup screamed, and then the tail slammed right into them, knocking Hiccup out and causing him to fall off Bing Bong's back! "NO!" Bing Bong screamed, seeing Hiccup falling towards the flames, as though the Queen were trying to drag him down into the depths of Hell with her. Bing Bong dived down toward Hiccup, in hoping to catch him. He already lost his girl Riley and his friend Joy, but he was _never_ going to lose Hiccup, after what he did to help him!

Bing Bong managed to catch Hiccup in his arms as the flames surrounded them, singing his scales, but no big damage to them. His world went black afterward.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Review?**


	16. Where's Hiccup and a Happy Ending

**Oh my word. Finally finishing this story! I hope you enjoyed Bing Bong and Hiccup's adventure! Here's the chap!**

000000000000000000000000000

Bing Bong opened his eyes, pain wracking through his body as ash and smoke billowed around them, leftovers from the Queen's destructive death. He still clutched Hiccup firmly in his paws, as he could hear Stoick calling out for his son. "Hiccup! Hiccup! SON!" Stoick then saw him lying on the ground, and a look of fear was on his features. "Hiccup!" He whispered in shock and grief, and rushed over to Bing Bong, who was still feeling woozy from his blackout.

Stoick knelt down beside him, a look of guilt and grief on his face. "Oh, son! I did this." The ash cleared as the sun shone down on them, the other Vikings and dragons approaching with grim looks, especially Astrid. Bing Bong shook his head a bit, and gazed up at Stoick, but not saying a word. _I won't speak to him,_ he thought. _Not yet, anyway. But one day I will_. He let out a small guttural growl of reassurance to Stoick that Hiccup was still alive, but unconscious. Stoick still looked upset. "Oh son. I'm so sorry!" Bing Bong glanced at him once, then lifted his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup safely wrapped in his arms. Stoick's eyes widened. "Hiccup!" He cried, taking him from Bing Bong and placing an ear over Hiccup's chest. He heard a small heartbeat.

"Oh, he's alive! You-you brought him back alive!" exclaimed Stoick in a relieved breathless voice, giving Bing Bong a look of gratitude. The other Vikings and dragons cheered at these words, and Astrid had a look of pure relief. Stoick placed a hand on Bing Bong's head, smiling. "Thank you, for saving my son," He murmured. Bing Bong felt light-hearted at these words, knowing that he was forgiven at last by the great Stoick the Vast.

Gobber approached them. "Well, you know, most of him." Stoick glanced at his old friend in confusion, then realized: Hiccup had lost his right leg! Bing Bong looked over as well, and nearly threw up at the bloody stump where Hiccup's foot used to be. Spitelout suddenly spoke. "Hey, Stoick! How are we going to get back to Berk! That giant lunatic dragon destroyed all our ships!" Stoick hadn't thought about that before! He looked around, trying to find an idea. But then he remembered how the teens flew all the way from Berk to Dragon Island on their dragons. _Oh no,_ he thought. "Everyone," he called. "We have no choice but to fly dragons back to the island!" The others all yelled out protests, such as, "We can't ride them! After what they did to our village!" Stoick glowered at them all. "Nobody defies my orders!" He bellowed, causing them all to flinch. "Now choose a dragon, and get on with it! Also, find a boat that wasn't destroyed to be used for taking Hiccup and the Night Fury home!" he ordered.

The Vikings chose their dragons from Gronkles to Zipplebacks, and Spitelout managed to find an unbroken ship to place Hiccup and Bing Bong on. Stoick sat down with them. "Let's go!" he yelled, and the Vikings and Dragons took off into the air.

00000000000000000000000000000

They arrived back on Berk a few hours later, and Hiccup was sent to Gothi's hut to get his wounds treated, along with Gobber making a prosthetic foot for him in his blacksmith shop. Bing Bong paced around in front of the Great Hall, for which Gothi's house was right on the top of it. _Please get well soon, Hiccup!_ he prayed desperately. He suddenly heard Freya approaching him. "Hey," she said, noting the worried look on Bing Bong's face. "Are you alright?" He shook his head. "No, I'm worried that Hiccup might-" Freya nudged him playfully. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. This old woman is possibly the healer of this human group. But in truth, that girl Astrid is not so bad as I thought. She is even calling me 'Stormfly'! Bing Bong looked up at her, his brow raised. "'Stormfly'?" He questioned in confusion. Freya giggled a bit. "I think that might be a pretty cool nickname, if you ask me!" Bing Bong couldn't help but agree. "It suits you," he commented. The two gazed at each other for a moment, then Freya broke the silence.

"Well, I'll have to get going now. Astrid's probably looking for me, holding chicken!" she said, and Bing Bong began to feel really worried about Hiccup again. "He'll be fine, you'll see," Freya assured him, smiling. She then took off into the air. Bing Bong was now feeling glad about seeing Freya again.

Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Night Fury," it said. Bing Bong growled a bit. It was the Nightmare he fought earlier, and blamed him for betraying the dragons. He turned to face the red dragon. "Well, what do you want? Come to accuse me more?" He spat angrily. "I want nothing more to do with you!" The Nightmare flinched a bit from his harsh words. "No," he said. "I'm here to say sorry." Bing Bong's brow raised again. "What?" The Nightmare bowed his head. "I saw what you did to free us from the tyrannical rule of the Queen, and how the bond between man and dragon works. I've made friends with a young boy named Snotlout Jeorginson, and he and I feel like we are one soul. And I'm sorry that I accused you like I did," He continued, true honesty in his words. Bing Bong relaxed a bit, now knowing what the dragon said was true. "I forgive you," he said softly. The Nightmare smiled at the words. "Thank you," He said. He began to leave.

"Wait!" Bing Bong called. The Nightmare turned. "What?" he asked. "What did that Snotlout boy call you when you became friends with him?" The dragon thought for a minute. "He called me Hookfang, and I like it. What is your name?"

"Well, the boy Hiccup called me Toothless, but my actual name is Bing Bong," He answered. Hookfang smiled. "I like those names. They suit you." "Well, Toothless is more of a nickname for me," Bing Bong said sheepishly. The two laughed after that.

00000000000000000000000000000

Three weeks later...

Hiccup was finally resting in Stoick's house, his new prosthetic foot put on. Bing Bong was curled up on the floor, waiting for Hiccup to wake up. _I don't know what I'd do if you were gone, Hiccup_ , he thought. Memories played through his mind as he remembered the times he had traveling with Joy and Sadness through Long-Term memory, then Sadness comforting him after he lost his song-wagon, the two emotions rescuing him from the Subconscious, falling into the Forgetting Abyss, sacrificing himself for Riley to get Joy out to save her, fading away and turning into a Night Fury, meeting Freya and Hiccup, who helped him get back on his feet, facing his fear of the Queen dragon, and rescuing Hiccup from his death. _A lot has happened to me this past month_ , he thought sighing a bit as the memories faded from his mind. Then, his ears pricked as he heard a slight movement from Hiccup's bed!

He leaped up and looked down at Hiccup, color returned to his face, and he was breathing! Bing Bong moved his head closer to Hiccup, breathing softly. He let out some guttural growls and nosed at Hiccup, who finally opened his eyes, and gazed up at him. "Hey, Bing Bong!" He said, smiling. "Hiccup, I was so worried that you were-" "Hey, everything is fine now, I'm not going yet," Hiccup said in a playful voice, placing a hand on his head. But then he looked at his surroundings.

"Uh, I'm in my house," He said, now feeling nervous. He looked at Bing Bong, who was now so happy that he couldn't speak. "Uh, you're in my house!" Hiccup cried out, as Bing Bong began jumping around with joy and excitement to show Hiccup that the Vikings were now friends with the dragons. "Does my dad know you're here? Bing Bong came up to him and sniffed at him again, then leaped up onto one of the supports on the house, looking at Hiccup upside down.

"Bing Bong, come on!" Hiccup yelled, but as he pulled the blankets off of him, his eyes widened at what he saw. Bing Bong landed next to the bed again, looking at Hiccup in concern. Hiccup planted his feet down on the floor, his right foot replaced with the metal prosthetic, just like how Bing Bong's right tail fin was replaced with a prosthetic, too. Hiccup glanced up at him. "We're now even," Bing Bong teased playfully. Hiccup laughed a bit as he began to stand up, slightly wobbly the first time using his new foot and nearly falling over, but Bing Bong caught him with his head. "Thanks, brother," Hiccup said gratefully, as the two friends went toward the door. But Hiccup was in for a BIG surprise.

Hiccup opened the door, and yelped as a Hookfang appeared at the entrance, and slammed the door shut. "Toothless, stay here!" he exclaimed, using Bing Bong's nickname. Bing Bong nodded as Hiccup opened the door again, and his mouth fell open when he saw _Snotlout_ riding the dragon that tried to kill him in the arena! He then looked out at the village, and nearly fainted from the sight. Dragons were everywhere, roaming the village streets, eating fish, and perched on the rooftops, looking happy and contented, without even attacking the other Vikings! Hiccup's shoulder sagged. "I knew it, I'm dead!" Stoick approached, slapping him on the back. "No, but you gave it your best shot," He said good-humorously. "So, what do you think?" Hiccup didn't have the words to that.

Other Vikings began noticing Hiccup being awake, and they all cheered happily, so did the dragons (well, they roared happily). A crowd surrounded the father and son. Stoick gazed proudly at Hiccup. "It turned out all we needed was a little bit more of _this_. He gestured his hands at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled "You just gestured to all of me," He noted. Stoick nodded, still smiling. Gobber came up to them. "Well, most of you." He pointed to the prosthetic. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup-flare thrown in, you think it will do?"

Hiccup shook his foot. "Ah, it might make a few tweaks." Bing Bong poked his head out the door, listening to their conversation. Astrid suddenly walked up and punched Hiccup in the arm again and he cried out in shock. "That's for scaring me," Astrid said in a blaming voice. Bing Bong chuckled again, knowing that she did it in front of the entire village. "Wait, what? Is it always gonna be this way?" Hiccup protested. Astrid just smiled and moved in closer. "This-" He didn't get the chance to finish when Astrid kissed him full on the lips. Bing Bong smiled as the crowed 'awwed'. She broke away and Hiccup had a love-struck look on his features. "I could get used to it." Astrid just grinned at him. Bing Bong cocked his head as Gobber handed Hiccup a welcome home present. It was a brand new tail fin! _Time to come in now!_ He thought after Gobber said "Welcome home." He jumped out of the house, knocking over a few vikings and landing in front of Astrid and Hiccup, cooing playfully. The two laughed at the sight.

In the blacksmith shop, Hiccup had opened his present to reveal a strikingly brand-new red prosthetic tail fin. Bing Bong was really impressed with the skull imprinted on the fabric, which went well with the red background. "Let's say we try it out," Hiccup said, smiling. Bing Bong nodded excitedly. as they walked out the door.

The two gazed around at the friendship with the Vikings and Dragons, both feeling proud of themselves for bringing them together. Hiccup placed the prosthetic tail fin onto Bing Bong, then put on the saddle. He climbed onto Bing Bong's back and activated the tail with his prosthetic foot, and it was in perfect sync. Hiccup smiled. "You ready?" Bing Bong nodded again. "Let's do this!" He said happily. The two took off into the air.

 _This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three._

They soared passed Astrid who took off with Freya/Stormfly and flew together, flying through the village. Bing Bong felt free once more as he felt the wind in his face and the rush of speed.

 _Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._

The other teens soon joined them on their chosen dragons, and they flew as though they were one dragon.

 _But the only upsides, are the pets. Most people may have ponies or parrots. But we have...dragons!_

Hiccup and Bing Bong twirled up into the air, and Bing Bong finally knew where he belonged. On Berk. _I am home_ , he thought happily. They flew up towards the sun together, wondering what further adventures awaits them.

 **THE END**

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **A Happy Ending for everyone! But, their story is not over yet. Stay tuned for possible further adventures of Bing Bong and Hiccup in Riders/Defenders/Race to the Edge, maybe the shorts, and possibly How To Train Your Dragon 2! I hope you all enjoyed my first story! :) Also, check out some of my other stories in my author page.  
**

 **P.S.: look out for a bonus chapter featuring the cast of 'From Imaginary Friend: Turned Into a Night Fury?'! Also, could someone make a YouTube music video with Night Fury Bing Bong and Hiccup using the song: Where No One Goes? I would like that!**

 **See you later!**


	17. Cast and End Credits

(Sticks and Stones by Jonsi)

CAST:

Richard Kind - Bing Bong

Jay Baruchel - Hiccup

Zoe Saldana - Freya/Stormfly

America Ferrera - Astrid

Gerard Butler - Stoick

Ian McShane - Hookfang

Craig Ferguson - Gobber

Helen Mirren - Queen Dragon/Red Death

Jonah Hill - Snotlout

Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs

T.J. Miller - Tuffnut

Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut

David Tennant - Spitelout

Ashley Jensen - Philegma the Fierce

Written by: Blazefire17 (Also a member of the School of Dragons)

Directed by: Dean DeBlois (All credit for the movies goes to him)

Based on the Book by Cressida Cowell (All credit goes to her for bringing the books to life)

Thanks to Disney/Pixar for making Inside Out, otherwise, this story wouldn't have been written.

Fanfiction story rating: K

Actual Movie Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All content goes to their rightful owners, DreamWorks, Disney, and Pixar

DreamWorks logo

Pixar Logo

Disney Logo

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story, it helps me write better! I hope you approve of the voices for Freya/Stormfly and Hookfang! See you later! :)**


End file.
